Twists and Turns
by imadinasour954
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Bonnie is married to Stefan, but has become bored with everyday life and starts an affair with Damon. What will happen when deeper feelings began to develop and it seems to not just be about the amazing sex anymore?


Damon watched as Bonnie struggled with the zipper to her dress, unable to reach the top. He abandons the task of dressing himself to saunter across the room and zip the dress the rest of the way. He looks at her through the mirror and she looks back, mouthing a 'thank you'. He responds by placing his arms around her waist but before he could place his face in the crook of her neck, she slinks away from him.  
"Stefan will be home in an hour, you should get going." She says while beginning to fix the bed. Damon sighs and chuckles when he says "Stefan, the only man who willing works on a Sunday."  
She's smoothing out the comforter when he's behind her again, kissing her neck, hands on her hips.  
"Will you come out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asks, relishing in the smell of her cocobutter scented skin.  
She moves away from him again and simply replies with a "no".  
Damon glares at her, it was the answer he was expecting but each time it's always a blow to his pride. Bonnie is in the bathroom now, fixing her curls and applying a bit of lipstick to her plump, heart shaped mouth. Damon scoffs at her, sits on the mattress and continues with his earlier task of buttoning his shirt. She's back in the bedroom now, looking for something but he doesn't know what.  
"You don't always have to be so fucking cold Bonnie." He says bitterly. Glaring up at her when she's in front of him, handing him his shoes.  
"I'll see a therapist about it one day, put them on, hurry up and get out." She says, placing the shoes on his lap. She leaves the room and he can hear her heels clacking down the wooden steps of his younger brother's house. He stares at them blankly before sighing, suddenly feeling sad and empty. He puts his shoes on and leaves without saying goodbye. 

XxXxXxX

Six months earlier...  
Damon Salvatore was at club Med. He was dressed in a black button down, black jeans and boots. He was freshly showered, shaved and his thick black hair had his hands running through it as he grinned at the blonde who kept sending winks his way from across the bar. His bright blue as simmered as all the dirty things that he knew she would let him do to her. But when he looked past the tipsy blonde he noticed a familiar, curvy figure gyrating against the rest of the crowd. She didn't notice him, in actuality it seemed like she didn't notice anyone as she danced as if no one was watching her. As he looked around the crowd he realized he wasn't the only man's who attentions she caught. He didn't understand why he cared. Why he cared that she was there, why the other men were watching her or why she began to saunter off the dance floor after the song ended. He decided to follow her. She was his brother's wife after all. She didn't make her way to the ladies room like he thought she was no, she made her way out the front door of her club. As they got further down the street and away from the club the sound of her black stilettos clacking against the pavement became louder. Finally her silver Prius came into view. She unlocked it, pulled her purse out and opened a pack of cigarettes.  
"I didn't know you smoked." Damon says, making her jump while making his presence known.  
She turns around quickly and seems to be at ease when she sees that it's just him.  
"I'm sure there are a lot of things you don't know, Damon." She says while lighting her cigarette while Damon walks closer, leaning against the back door of her car.  
"Does Stefan know?" He asks while reaching for the cigarette that is smudged with her red lipstick and she passes over to him. She purses her plump, red lips and says more to her than to him  
"There's a lot of things Stefan don't know either."  
He chuckles at that and simply replies.  
"Obviously."  
She looks at him; emerald cat eyes squinted, waiting for him to ask.  
"How is Stefan?" He asks and her response is automatic.  
"He's fine."  
"How are you?"  
" I'm fine, you don't have to dance around it Damon, just ask."  
He passes the rest of the cigarette over to her and she flicks it, crushing it under her heel.  
He runs his fingers through his hair and looks at her, and it's lethal.  
"Alright Bon Bon, you wanna tell me the fuck you're doing here, without my brother, dressed like that?" He says taking in account her extremely short black, strapless, sweetheart cut dress. His sudden vulgarity and intensity jars her at first but then she laughs.  
"I'm having fun of course."  
His eyes are slanted and his jaw is tight when he asks  
"Does Stefan even know you're here?"

"Like I said before-" she starts while climbing into her car and starting the engine. 

"There are a lot of things Stefan doesn't know." She finishes but before she can close the door he grabs it.  
"I feel like I should tell him." He says somewhat threating, his icy blues staring into her mossy greens.  
"Go ahead Damon, wouldn't be the first time you ruined something."

He's taken aback and she uses his stunned silence to close her door, start her engine up but before she can drive off he's at her window.

"I'll see you Tuesday Bon Bon."

"Yeah, Stefan's expecting you." She says before finally driving off, leaving him in the parking lot.

XxXxXx

Present day...

It was Tuesday, and Caroline was preparing her one woman flat for their annual get together. It was her turn to host and she was fluttering about so much that Tyler couldn't keep his eye on her from the appetizer plates in the kitchen to the music selection in the living room.

"Babe, what time is this supposed to start?" He asks while picking up a chocolate covered strawberry. She swats it out of his hand before he gets a taste and places it back on the beautiful silver platter.  
"I told them to be here around six o'clock. You can wait fifteen more minutes." She says while pinching his cheek. He takes advantage of her close proximity and grasps her hips tightly and pulling her against his pelvis and grinds against her slightly.  
"Fifteen minutes? I only need one." He whispers in her ear and she laughs loudly. But before their lips meet a loud ding dong echoes through the apartment and Tyler groans when Caroline escapes his grasps and excitedly runs to the door. She smiles brightly but it instantly turns into a scowl when she opens it and sees Damon leaning on the door frame smiling smugly. She rolls her eyes before pushing the door open for him to enter.  
"Good to see you Damon, won't you please come in?" She's says sarcastically and he grins.  
"Don't mind if I do Barbie. Is Bon-Bon and the Saint here yet?" He asks while entering her flat and having a quick look around, nodding his head toward Tyler who's mouth is full of strawberries he snuck while Caroline wasn't looking. Tyler simply waves at him.  
"No, actually. You're the first one to show up so far." She says while locking the door and heading toward the kitchen. She misses the slight look of disappointment on his face but he quickly covers it up.  
"Well that means I get to choose the music." He says and makes his way toward the stereo, plugging his IPhone in and choosing a playlist. The Black Keys were then heard.  
Damon and Caroline had a relationship a few years back that ended on a sour note. He being a few years older wasn't ready for a real commitment, especially to a girl still in high school. But that was a long time ago, much before her relationship with Tyler and Bonnie's and Stefan's wedding. She seemed to be happy with Tyler from what he could tell but he honestly could care less. Though their relationship ended years ago there was still slight tension and awkwardness and that was one reason Damon felt so uncomfortable on her couch, sitting next to Tyler who was playing some game on his smartphone. The other reason was his nervousness about seeing Bonnie again so soon after she rudely kicked him out of her houses after they, for lack of a better phrase, fucked like animals. A smile formed on his face at the memories of her perky breasts, nipples taunt as she quivered under him. Shouting his name and obscenities. He quickly shake it off before he lost control of himself and popped an erection, which would surely make the uncomfortable atmosphere even worse he was positive. His heart picked up speed when he heard the doorbell. Once again Caroline hurried to the door but Damon hopes were dashed again when Jeremy, Jeremy's girlfriend (he always forgot her name), and Elena made their way through the door with smiles and greetings.  
"Elena you look so beautiful!" Caroline exclaimed, taking in her blanket of long dark hair, stilettos and tight, short black dress with long sleeves.  
"While I wanted to look good for you. You don't look so bad yourself." Elena replies with a wink.  
"What? You mean this old thing?" Caroline says jokingly about her fire engine red cocktail dress with matching peep toe heels.  
Caroline turns her attention to Jeremy and Stacey and greets them both with hugs.  
"You really do look great Care; Jeremy didn't tell me it was a formal event." Stacey says (who is wearing simple jeans, white V-neck under a leather jacket and heels) giving Jeremy a dirty look who simply shrugs his shoulders and makes his way toward Tyler and Damon on the couch.  
"You still look beautiful Stacey." Caroline says with a smile. "Do you two want to help me finish up cooking?" Caroline asks Elena and Stacey hopefully. Stacey nods her head.  
"You guys go ahead; you know I'll just set the fire alarm off." Elena says with a laugh and turns her eyes towards Damon when the two other girls start toward the kitchen. She licks her lips subconsciously and slinks over to him, taking a spot next to him on the couch.  
"Hello Damon, how are you?" She asks luckily and gently touching his forearm." I can't complain." He says nonchalantly." What about you?"  
"Well, I'm still a little sore from last night." She says with a pout but then she smiles saucily at him. "Y'know, I'm not wearing any panties..."  
"Is that so?" He asks with a cocked eyebrow. But before she answers the door to the apartment opens and someone yells  
"The party may now begin!" Tyler and Jeremy cheer at the box of Bud Light Stefan is holding as he stands in the doorway with a large grin. Bonnie is beside him, smiling at her husband. Damon can't help but to think that she never smiles at him like that as he watches the couple walk into the condo, but that thought is quickly pushed aside when he takes in her appearance, her usually curly his is pin straight, she's wearing a short black dress with a cage cutout, exposing her soft honey tone skin that he just wanted to reach out and touch, her pink heels make already sculpted legs even more mouthwatering and Damon was no makeup artist but he could tell that she spent a lot of time perfecting her cat eye. Bonnie was hot, everyone knew that but it didn't stop him from grinding his teeth when he saw both Tyler and Jeremy checking her out. Stefan makes his way over to the guys, high fiving and handing each of them a beer.

"Hello brother" he says while extending a beer out to Damon.

"Brother" Damon says curtly before turning his attention back to Bonnie who was currently being fawned over by Elena and Caroline.

"Ohmygosh Bon where did you get that dress?" Caroline exclaims, making Bonnie twirl around to show her the whole thing.

"Online" Bonnie says with a laugh "is Matt here yet?" she asks looking around.

"Matt can't come tonight, something about having to work late" Elena replies and Bonnie nods her head, disappointment clear on her face.

"Matt may not be here, but I am, and that's all that matters." Damon says, while walking up to the chatting women, making his presence known.

Caroline scoffs, Elena giggles and Bonnie looks utterly disinterested in him simply saying

"Oh hey Damon, Care, do you need some help in the kitchen?"

"Of course! You can finish making the mashed potatoes, Stacey is in there already, and she's cutting up the chicken."

"I'll just watch you guys while they have their male bonding over there." Elena says with a laugh as the trio makes their way into Caroline's spacious kitchen.

It always pissed Damon off, the way Bonnie almost ignored him when they were around other people but when he had her alone she would call and beg him for more. He understood that she didn't want everyone to find out that she was fucking her husband's brother, but still, he at least deserved a proper fucking greeting. The way she basically stuck her nose up at him made him wants to rip that dress right off of her and teach her a lesson she wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. That thought brought a smirk to his lips.

"What do you think about that Damon?" Stefan asks, bringing him out of his thoughts and back into Caroline's living room, looking at Tyler, Stefan and Jeremy's expecting faces.

"About what?" he asks

"About the football game tomorrow, who do you thinks going to win?" Stefan asks.

"Brother, you know sports have never been my thing." He replies with a dull looking face.

Before Stefan replies Caroline, Stacey and Elena come rushing into the living room, Stacey in the middle clutching her right hand as crimson blood comes rushing from her wound.

"What happened?!" Jeremy asks alarmed and runs to his girlfriend's side.

"I cut myself while carving the chicken, it's not deep, and it just hurts like a bitch." She replies with a smile.

"Elena keeps pressure on her hand while I get the first aid kit from my bathroom" Caroline says while rushing off.

It was then that Damon realized that Bonnie was alone in the kitchen.

I'll get you some ice he says but doesn't wait for a reply as he makes his way to kitchen.

Bonnies back is to him and she is mixing up a bowl, he walks over to her slowly and presses his chest to her back, he feels her tense up but then relaxes into him. He moves her long hair to the side of her neck, and begins to place soft kisses on the side of her throat. He grazes his teeth and begins to suck where he knows her sweet spot is and she arches her back, pressing her ass into his crotch and moans Stefan's name.

"It's not Stefan" He whispers in her ear before licking the shell of it and he can feel her stiffen in his arm.

She turns around abruptly and pushes him back.

"Not here!" she whispers harshly with anger in her eyes.

He smirks at her.

"I was just trying to have some fun. He can't keep fluttering away from me little bird."

He says while taking a step closer to her.

"I told you not to call me that." She says scrunching up her nose. "And please don't grope me when my husband is 12 feet away."

Damon becomes instantly annoyed.

"So now you give a fuck about your marriage?"

"Stop Damon, you know I love Stefan."

He takes another step closer, trapping her between him and the countertop.

"Yeah, you really showed that when you were spread out on my bed, letting me taste that sweet cunt of yours." He says while his finger trailed up her thighs, brushing her lace panties.

She attempts to push him away again but this time he doesn't budge. He pushes her thong aside and begins to rub her entrance with two of his digits, her hips buck slightly as a moan escapes her lips but she looks up at him defiantly and he can feel his anger growing.

"How do you know I wasn't thinking about Stefan?" She asks with a sneer but it's soon gone when he enters her with his fingers abruptly, thrusting them in and out as the pleasure began to take over her body.

"Are you thinking about Stefan now?" He asks huskily in her ear, feeling himself getting hard in his jeans from feeling just how wet and tight she was around his fingers. She shakes her head viciously no, hair going everywhere and she spreads her legs out a bit further giving him better access to uses his other hand to rub her clit which earns him a squeal from her plump lips.

"Don't you ever fucking say something like that to me again, do you understand?" he asks while rubbing her clit harder, in small circles and curling his fingers up to reach her G spot. She shudders and suppresses a scream by covering her mouth with her hands and she nods her head yes.

"That's a good little bird." He says with a smirk, he can hear the voices in from the living room becoming louder as the rest of their friends were coming into the kitchen, he knew he didn't have much time but he didn't need it he could tell she was about to cum by the way her hips were riding out his fingers, chasing out her orgasm. He removed his hand from her clit and pushed her face up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Cum for me." He commanded and just as he said it her thighs began to quiver, her hands tightly holding onto the edge of the counter and she threw her head back, eyes shut tight in total ecstasy. He removed his hands from her panties quickly and moved to the other side of the kitchen just in time as the group made their way in as Bonnie smoothed out her dress.

"Now," Caroline starts "Who's ready to eat?"


End file.
